The Second To Last Airbender
by StardustSComet
Summary: When Yang Chen turned 16, her parents, Aang and Katara, said she was old enough to travel on her own. She is unaware she is heading for an adventure with romance, drama, mystery, danger, with a light of hope. Very good and funny. Vol. 2 is out!
1. 1: Say Goodbye

A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction with Avatar The Last Airbender. This story is from the point of view and about Katara and Aang's sixteen year old daughter, Yang Chen. Yes, she was named after Avatar Yang Chen. She is an airbender like Aang, but she has not earned the arrow tattoos yet. To anyone whom it might confuse, in the story there turned out to be thousands more lemurs and a few bison in hiding. This story has been edited. Please read and enjoy!

My name is Yang Chen. I am named after the Airbending Avatar before my Father. You have probably heard of my father. His name is Aang, he is the Avatar. I am an Airbender, just like him. My mother is an expert water bender named Katara. Her brother is my Uncle Sokka. He can really make you laugh, but I don't depend on him that much. I prefer to use Airbending rather than a boomerang. My Aunt Sukki is married to my Uncle. Even though she's not a bender, she is a great warrior. They are the proud parents of my cousins, Teo Jr. and Keoshi. None of them can bend, but they don't care as long as they have each other. They get along very well. A family friend, Toph, is amazing. She is the first metal bender and an earth bender and, most surprising of all, blind! She is married to The Duke. Very strange name. They are also parents of an earth bender named Poppy. She is my best friend. And as for Zuko, the Firelord, and his wife, Mai, they have a daughter and a son, Lea and Lee. Both are firebenders. And then there is my seventeen year old sister, Kya. She is evil. Okay, not really, but we don't get along at all. We have had bending battles since our lessons with our parents began. All of us live in a nice big house in Ba Sing Se together. All except for Zuko and Mai's family, they obviously have to live in the Fire Nation. I'll bet your getting bored of all this information. I am as well, and I've known it all my life. Lets get to my story, shall we?

I woke up to my mother's voice. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Yang Chen." she whispered. My lazy, sleepy eyes grew wide with excitement. Mom stepped out of the way as I jumped out of bed. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" Teo Jr. and Keoshi greeted me as soon as I stepped out of room. They each gave me a hug. I walked in to the dining room. Poppy was the first person I saw in there. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" she said, hugging me tightly. Toph, The Duke, Uncle Sokka and Aunt Sukki were no different. Dad gave me hug. "Happy Birthday!" he said. "Thanks Dad." Wait, someone was missing…Splash! I was soaked from my hair loops and bun to the hem of my orange and yellow robe. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" Kya laughed. I turned around to give her a dark look. Then I gave a mischievous smile. I walked close enough to her so that when I dried off she lost her balance and fell. She got up, looking at me fiercely with her dark brown eyes, her long brown hair hanging down to her waist. I really hate to admit it, but Kya is beautiful.

Then the battle began. Her blue and white robe hitting her legs as I sent air charging at it and my black hair soaked as she sent water charging at me. Ten minutes later, we were both knocked off our feet. We looked up at each other angrily. Right when we were both ready to strike and our cousins became very interested, Mom and Dad stepped in saying, "Oka-a-ay. That's enough." Man, just when someone was going to win. Even though it hurts, who says bending battles are fun. And I mean, when it's with someone you know well, or when you are training. I picked up my necklace. It was a mix of the air and water symbol, my Father's betrothal necklace to my Mother. Mom gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. Kya also wears a necklace, the one that was the betrothal necklace of out great grandmother. It is of the water symbol. I put my necklace back on. I looked up to see my Dad motioning me to the courtyard. I followed him.

"Okay, you know that pack of flying bison we found two years ago?" Dad asked me. I nodded. Then, when we entered the courtyard, I saw a bison in the middle of it. "It's old enough to fly now, and I know you always would have loved to have one of your own." "Oh Dad!" I cried, hugging him, then heading towards the bison. "Boy or girl?" I asked. "Girl." Dad replied. I began stroking my new pet. "But there is also something else." Dad said, sitting down on a bench. I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Yang Chen, you're sixteen now. You are now old enough to travel the world alone. Along with Bam and this guy here of course." Bam was my lemur whom I got when I was six. I called him that because it used to be my favorite sound. Now nearing my airbender tattoos, my favorite sound was the sound of the wind. But I am getting totally off subject. Me? Away from home? I have never left Ba Sing Se before. "But where will I go? When will I go?" I asked. "Anywhere you wish and after the party." Dad replied. "But you can visit us as often as you like." he added. That sounded much better. "By the way, what will you name her?" Dad asked, nodding towards my pet. I thought about that for a second. "Etsu." I said. "For delight."

After the party, I gave everyone my goodbyes, even Kya. It wasn't a hug though. I got aboard Etsu with Bam. "Wait, what do I say to make her take off?" I asked Dad. He shrugged. I tried so many things, and started to get impatient and angry. My sister was laughing very hard. Then finally at "Ying Ying!" Etsu took off. I waved a final goodbye to everyone as I left Ba Sing Se. I was free to do anything! And anywhere! I could visit whenever I want. But for now, I want to learn the history of my people. To the Northern Air Temple!

A/N: And that is the first chapter of this series. This was basically an introduction. To anyone who it may confuse, Etsu does mean delight in Japanese. In the next chapter, Yang Chen will go to the Northern Air Temple where she will meet Teo and his family. Again, this chapter has been edited. Please review and read the next chapter. It will be out soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. 2: Trust

A/N: Okay, no one has reviewed yet so please review! And this chapter will be a little more interesting. I promise there will be battles, romance, lots of adventure, and you will be interested. This story has been edited. Anyways, previously on The Second To Last Airbender, Yang Chen left Ba Sing Se and now she's headed to The Northern Air Temple. What happens there? We will find out right…now.

The Northern Air Temple didn't look so far from Ba Sing Se at first. It's up in the Earth Kingdom mountains. But it only looks easy on the map! I'm exhausted, Bam is exhausted, and if Etsu isn't exhausted as well, you can have sister! On second thought, you can take her anyway.

Bam suddenly went crazy. I lay my lazy eyes on something. I can't tell what it is. My lazy eyes become wide and shining with excitement when I realize what it is. The Northern Air Temple. I straiten my back and grab onto Etsu's reins tighter. "Ying Ying!" I say. Etsu's eyes pop open as well and she flies close enough to the temple so that I can see the…what?! Airbenders! On gliders! My heart fills to the brim with happiness…before it becomes replaced with sadness, annoyance even.

They weren't airbenders. You can tell by the way they move. I land there anyway. As I slide off Etsu, people stare at me, wide eyed. Then a young man in a wheelchair makes his way over to me. "Do I know you?" he asked me. 

"That depends," I say, "Do you know my parents? Aang and Katara?" His eyes widen for less then a second before they relax in realization. "Oh! Now I see. My name is Teo." He says, bowing in greeting. I bow back. "Teo! You're who my cousin is named after, Teo Jr." 

Teo opened his mouth to speak, but then I heard a voice behind me. "Dad!" the voice called. I turn around to see where the voice was coming from. There was a young man who looked around my age running towards us, looking at Teo. Then he got a glimpse of me and stopped dead.

"Yang Chen, this is my son, Kin. Kin, this is Yang Chen." I bowed respectfully to Kin. He stood there for a few seconds, before snapping out of his daze, returning the bow. He turned to his father. "Chang has gone missing again. Should I search for him?" "Yes," Teo began, "Why don't you take Yang Chen with you? It might be good for her to take a look around the temple." Kin looked at me. Then he made a hand motion for me to follow him. "Thank You, Kin." Teo called after us as we got indoors. "Yeah, thanks Kin." I say, smiling at him. 

He faced me. "No one has made it to this temple since the year of Sozin's Comet and that was on a flying bison and the fire nation has it's ways. Now the fire nation meant harm I wasn't alive then but my parents were and I do not wish to see anyone who means harm to everyone here when I'm alive so I'll ask you this…" By now Kin was no close to me our noses were almost touching. "Who…are…you?!" 

Now our noses were in contact until I took a step back. "I came here to see the history of my people!" I say innocently. "You're people?" Kin asked. I could tell his face was softening but was determined to keep it serious and angry. "My parent's names are Aang and Katara!" I say a little louder. I take a step closer and point to my necklace. 

Now Kin's face softened completely. He looked at my necklace. We continued walking in silence. "Sorry I yelled at you," Kin said, "I thought you were a threat." "Well you made that obvious!" I said to him. He looked a bit ashamed. I then gave him a warm smile. "And apology accepted." He returned the smile. His smile was very sweet.

We talked for a while before he stopped dead and put an arm out in front of me. I stopped as well. "Kin, what…" I was going to ask what was the matter, but he put a finger to my lips to signal me to stop talking. I did. "Listen." he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. 

But I did listen. And I did hear something. I heard footsteps. Then I heard something fall. I heard someone scream in pain. "Stupid book! What was I doing with one anyway since they are so…" "…So stupid?" Kin finished for the boy. A young boy who looked around ten years old had just come into plain sight. He looked a bit like Kin. I knew immediately who the boy was. "Is that…" "My brother?" Kin finished. "No duh!" said Kin's brother. "Oh, come on Chang," Kin walked up to his brother. "Be nice to our guest." Kin helped Chang up. "Chang, this is Yang Chen. Yang Chen, this is my brother, Chang." "Hello, Chang." I greeted him. 

Chang nodded. Then he walked out of the room. Kin and I looked at each other. "Sorry about my brother. He doesn't exactly have the manners you would see at a tea party." "No offense, but no kidding!" I replied. 

Chang seemed to know the way back to Teo. Kin and I tried to catch up, but man Chang has fast legs. I finally created an airball and, using Dad's creation of the air scooter, rode it over to Chang. Chang stared at me. I stared straight ahead. Chang got so focused on me he ran into a pole.

BAM! Chang fell to the ground. Kin fell to the floor laughing. Chang glared at him. I giggled. Finally, Kin and I had caught up. When we found out way back to Teo, I saw a young woman standing there next to Teo. "Chang! Kin!" she called. We ran over to her. The young woman bowed to me. 

"You must be Yang Chen. My name is Jing. I'm Teo's wife." I bowed back. "It's very nice to meet you, Jing." I said. Jing smiled and pulled back her as much as she could of her short, brown hair. Kin had her hair, Chang had her hazel eyes. Kin had Teo's brown eyes, Chang had Teo's black hair. 

Kin told me I could stay as long as I wanted, I told him just three days was fine, that I wanted to see Zuko. "The Firelord?" he asked. "You know him?" "Sure," I replied, "He taught my father fire bending. He also saved my mother's life." "I see." Kin said. Silence. "So tell me, when I first got a glimpse of this place, I saw everyone on gliders?" "Oh yeah! My grandfather is an inventor. Decades ago, he created them so we could fly as well." "He sounds like he has a generous heart." I say. "He does. He always makes the right choices…not including that one mistake he made during the war. He served the fire nation." "Oh, my!" I said in shock. 

"But my Dad has forgiven him, that was long ago." "That's good to hear." I say. "Now that I think about it, the day he stopped serving the fire nation was when your father opened his eyes." "Well, he is the Avatar. It's his job. I'm just glad no one here thinks I'm spoiled because of my Father's destiny." "Well, you've proven yourself your more than just the Avatar's daughter." Kin told me. 

I blushed. Even though we had only known each other for not long, I knew Kin and I would get along swimmingly.

A/N: Okay! That was the second chapter of The Second To Last Airbender! Ironic, isn't it? I do not own Avatar, same goes to my first chapter. I have a little crush on Teo, so making Jing sound exactly like me just couldn't be helped. I promise there will be longer chapters and a battle in the next chapter. Thanks so much for taking interest in my story! This story has been edited. The third chapter will be out very soon. Next chapter: Yang Chen gets to The Firelord's palace, but will it be that easy to get past the guards?


	3. 3: When The Firelord Isn't Home

A/N: Okay thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciate it and wow this was quick. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Anyways, previously on The Second To Last Airbender, Yang Chen had made some friends at The Northern Air Temple and was making plans to visit Zuko. So here is the chapter where the second battle (sister bending battle was the first) takes place. Enjoy!

"Feel free to come back at anytime at all." Kin told me as I packed my bags onto Etsu. "I will try to visit, Kin. I promise." I promised, and hugged him. I also hugged Teo, Jing, and even Chang!

I climb aboard on Etsu. "Ying Ying!" and she's off. I take a glimpse at the map. Oh, spirits! The Fire Nation is a longer road to get to than it was to The Northern Air Temple!

I lean against Etsu and groan. Bam looks at me curiously. "Oh, boy." I whisper to myself. Etsu even groaned. "Oh, well…" I straiten up and grasp the reins tighter. "We got a long way to go Etsu. Ying Ying!" And we ride across the shimmering blue skies, ready for another long ride.

It had now been a day since we left The Northern Air Temple. I was once again tired. I looked closely at what was in front of me. I could see not far away The Royal Palace in the Fire Nation. "Finally!" I cry.

We land a couple feet away from the guards. I slide off of Etsu and she closes her eyes as she lies on the ground. I then look up at the guards. They look at each other and then back at me. I look over at the side of The Palace.

The palanquin is gone. Zuko and his family must be gone as well. Okay, Yang Chen, just act natural and tell them who you are. I smile. "Hi!" I say, as I raise my hand quickly in greeting.

Oops. I accidentally hit one of them in the head. Helmet, more like it. But like it matters! Now they both question my trust!

They both shoot fireblasts at me. I jump over them and, without a second thought, blast one of them against the palace wall.

Okay, now they definitely don't trust me. If I tell them who I am, they won't believe me! And so the battle begins.

The fire is so bright it blinds me. I take the flames out and at the same time blast them both. They create some sort of fire daggers beneath they're firsts. Right when they come charging at me, I make a small airball and create into a big air dome.

The guards try to attack with the fire daggers anyway, and one makes an attempt to break into my air dome.

I notice them in time and blast them into a bush. But while I was distracted, the other one made an attempt as well to break in the dome and succeeded.

They readied themselves to give me a blazing hot attack, and while they were at it, I shrunk my dome back into a ball again, and used it as an air scooter.

I got away from many attacks before finally I get so worked up that I bring my air scooter and I to the ground, hop of it, and use it to blast them both.

I fall to the ground in happiness. I won the battle! Then one sneaks up behind me and holds me tight. The other begins to step toward me.

They carried a tiny flame in they're hands. I looked at it. The flame was shining with colors. It was so full of life, it was beautiful.

But it also just might mean the end. I begin to whimper and close my eyes. And when I could feel the heat of the red flame…I heard a voice behind me.

"Guards! What do you think you are doing?!"

A/N: You probably know who that is, but sweetness! I loved writing this battle scene, to me it almost came to life. Anyway, please review and enjoy more of this story. Next on The Second To Last Airbender, Yang Chen gets comfortable in Zuko's palace. But she observes some family complications. The next chapter will be up soon! This chapter you have just read has been edited. Thank You!


	4. 4: The Fire Family

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Anyway, previously on The Second To Last Airbender, Yang Chen had a short battle (sorry that chapter was short) with the guards of Zuko's palace and got saved by someone, we are not sure whom yet. And by the way, I'm REALLY sorry that in chapter two, everything was underlined I swear I didn't do that I tried my best to fix it. Anyway, time for the chapter!

The guard suddenly straitened and the flame vanished from his hand. The other guard let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see who had just saved my life.

It was Zuko. He stood there with Mai next to him. Lee was by Zuko's side and Lea was by Mai's side. It was a sight fit enough for a painting.

"Your Highness, this young lady has some explaining to do. She came in without warning and attacked Fudo and I. I don't know what would have happened if she got her hands on you." said one of the guards.

Zuko groaned and slapped his forehead. "You idiot! That's Yang Chen!" "Oh…" said the guard. I couldn't see his face because of the helmet, but I was nearly certain he blushed in embarrassment.

Mai stepped forward. "Yang Chen, are you alright?" "I'm fine, Mai. Thanks." Mai dismissed the guards, and walked into the palace with Zuko.

Lee and Lea stepped forward. "Wow! Yang Chen, you've got guts!" Lee said to me, impressed. Lea was a different story. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten killed out there!"

"Hey, it was an accident! I waved, and an air blast shot out of my hand!" I cried innocently. "Okay, that's just silly." Lee and Lea said at the same time. "Isn't it?!" I replied.

"Come on in, guys!" Mai called out the door. I ran inside with the twins and looked around. The hall was so huge. There were openings almost everywhere you looked, each leading to a different room.

Zuko took us into the opening that let to the dining room. There was a huge feast spread out onto the table. The sight made my mouth water with hunger. Lee and Lea were so lucky. They had this probably everyday, they must love it!

"Fruit Salad again?!" Lee and Lea whined. I stand corrected. "I think it looks delicious, Zuko!" I said quickly. "We have our cook to thank for that." Zuko smiled.

I looked around. "Where's Ursa?" I asked. Ursa was Zuko's Mother. "She's still in town, I think she left to visit Ozai." Zuko replied. Ozai was Zuko's father. My Dad defeated him long ago, but he still has me scared.

"Oh." I said, a little disappointed. Noticing my disappointment, Mai said quickly, "But she will be very pleased to see you here! I know I am." I smiled at her. "Yeah, I haven't seen other kids in days!" Lee said.

"Um, hello? I'm right here!" Lea said, waving a hand in front of her brother's face. "I meant ones that are worth seeing." Lee mumbled. "What was that?!" Lea asked angrily. Lee stood up. "I said that I meant ones who are worth seeing!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, dear." Mai said. "Hey, you know, you guys are teenagers so technically not kids so basically this means no harm against anyone!" I said quickly. Lea raised an eyebrow. I really didn't make any sense right there, did I?

"Oh, yeah, I meant teenagers that are worth seeing! Thanks Yang Chen." Lee said happily. "Yeah, thanks Yang Chen." Zuko groaned, head in his hand. I giggled nervously. We were all doomed. It was official. "Why you…" Lea lunged for Lee.

It could have been worse, but now it was still bad. Lea and Lee continued to wrestle on the floor. "Here we go again…" Mai groaned. "It could be worse!" I pointed out.

When will I keep my mouth shut?! Lea stood up and moved her fingers in a fluid motion. She created a tiny flame which was now still small, but big enough to hurt someone.

Lee got ready to defend, but Zuko said, "Hey! No firebending at the table!" "But Daddy," Lea began sweetly. "We aren't at the table." Lee finished.

"Duck!" I cried. And I did so. The fight continued for fifteen minutes. Then when I heard two thumps, I peeked from underneath the table. Both had worn each other out and had fallen exhausted on the ground.

Seeing that the fight was over, I got up, sat in my chair and said, "Can I have a bowl of that fruit salad, please?"

I stepped into the courtyard after dinner. There was Lea, crying on the bench. "Oh, Lea," I whispered as I took a seat next to her. She looked up at me and wiped her tears.

"You are so lucky. You can go wherever you want, whenever you want! No training, no school, and no stupid brothers! In your case, sisters."

Lea began to shed more tears as she said this. "Lea, you are right about that…" "Is that supposed to help me?" Lea asked angrily. "Sorry." I apologized. "But I kind of miss home! I miss training, I miss school, but Kya I don't miss…" "The point?! Get on with the point?!" Lea begged.

I rolled my eyes. "The point is, life isn't perfect! No matter what you do, or where you go. No life is perfect, but you need to take what you've got and live with it. Then you'll see that things aren't always as bad as they seem to be."

I think I got to Lea's head now. Finally! "I suppose you're right." Lea said. "Thanks Yang Chen." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Grandmother!" Lea cried suddenly. I looked behind me. "Ursa!" Lea hugged her first and then I gave her a hug. "Yang Chen! What a nice surprise!" I beamed at her.

Ursa took us into the palace. Then we all sat down in the living room. Ursa talked about some old cabbage merchant who she met on the streets. "And then he said that The Avatar was a business wrecker!" Ursa laughed. "Hopefully I didn't get that gene!" I added. Everyone laughed then.

Then I told them about my time at The Northern Air Temple. Right when I was telling them about the room I stayed in, someone coughed by the door.

Silence. We all turned to a servant, who carried a scroll in his hand. "Yang Chen?" he asked. I stood up. "Yes?" I asked.

"Message from your family in Ba Sing Se." he told me as he handed me the scroll. "Thanks." I said.

I sat down on the floor and read the scroll. When I finished, I could feel the color drain out of my face.

"Yang Chen?" Zuko asked, very worried, "Yang Chen, what's wrong?"

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! What does the scroll say? If it scared Yang Chen that much, it can't be good. This chapter was long because I believe I owed you one since the last one was so short. And I had a lot to say. This story has been edited, please review, and the next chapter will be out soon! Next Chapter: We find out what the scroll says. If I tell you anything else, it will spoil all of it. But anyway, the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reading!


	5. 5: Without Flying

A/N: Here it is! Another Chapter of The Second To Last Airbender. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! And if you guys are waiting for action, there will be multiple battles as of this chapter. If you still think there is no action in the story when it's done, you've got to be kidding. Previously on The Second To Last Airbender: Yang Chen gets a message from home. What does the scroll say? Find out in three…two…one…

"Yeah, Yang Chen, What is it?" Lea asked, standing up from her chair. I looked up at them all. I felt a tear trickle down my colorless cheek. Then I cleared my throat and read the scroll aloud.

Dear Yang Chen,

It's Poppy. Something terrible has happened here in Ba Sing Se. Your Father has been captured by a man named Long Feng. We know the identity of this man thanks to Katara, whom is not taking this well at all. She said she could tell whom he was by his voice. We are unsure of where Aang is. We need you to come home and help us find him. I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you. And just remember this, things will turn out okay. I'll see you in a few days.

Your Best Friend And Always Will Be,

Poppy

I looked up at them all. Lee and Lea were frozen where they stood. Mai had dropped the fragile goblet she was holding, causing it to break. Ursa looked utterly stunned, and Zuko was completely expressionless.

"So…" Lee said after ten minutes of silence, "I guess you're leaving?" "I guess so." I replied. "Man! Stuck with my sister again." "What was that?!" Lea angrily asked. "I'm going to go now, bye!" and with that I quickly ran off.

The scroll in hand, I leaped onto Etsu. "Ying Ying!" she was off. I soared over the sky. It was a calming blue with the sun peeking over the clouds. But I didn't feel peaceful at all.

Dad. Captured. It was to hard to imagine. I looked at the sea below me. Oh no. I was passing over an island, Whale Tail Island. I heard that there was a war there. I watched as two ships approached each other.

This couldn't be good. One cannon fired. Etsu saw it coming and dodged it easily. But we still had to get to Ba Sing Se, and she was heading in a different direction to dodge.

Maybe we just needed to get out and on our way to the big city, and fast. "Etsu, Ying Ying!" Zoom! A second cannon fired. That was a close one. Etsu was very quick. And we finally began to head to Ba Sing Se.

Then the third cannon. Etsu wasn't quick that time and got burned. "Etsu!" I screamed. We began to fall. I tried to keep my head. So I put us in an airball to at least give us a safe landing.

We landed on the island. I looked up. There was a man. "Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone. I stood up. "My name is Yang Chen. My bison was burned and we fell here." "Where are you headed?" he asked. "Ba Sing Se. My family needs my help finding my Dad."

The man's face went blank. "How did you land safely?" he asked. "Put Etsu and I in an airball." "And what…" the man asked loudly, pointing to my necklace, "Is that?" "My Mom's betrothal necklace."

The man's face had softened completely. "Avatar Aang is your father, isn't he?" I nodded. "Do you need an escort to Ba Sing Se?" he asked. "Oh that won't be-" Etsu moaned in pain. "Yes please." I said desperately.

So we took a ship to Ba Sing Se. Etsu took up little of the ship. She wasn't that big yet. "We have healers that can help your bison." the man said. I looked over at the healers with Etsu.

I saw one take out a patch of water and use it to heal one of Etsu's wounds. "You guys are waterbenders!" I cried. "Exactly. Just like your mother and sister." Suddenly it clicked.

My mother. How was she taking this? She loved Dad very much. I needed to see her, fast. "Pardon me, how long will it take to get there?" I asked one of the healers.

"We should be there by sunset." she replied, concentrating hard on Etsu. I looked at the sun. It was nearly setting. Come on, boat, hurry up!

We finally made it near land. "Where are we?" I asked the man, who's name turned out to be Kano. "The Serpent's Pass." Kano replied. "This is a very dangerous area." I looked around. I saw no serpents. But something didn't feel right…

Someone screamed. I turned and screamed as well. Serpent! The Waterbenders divided into groups to fight the Monster. I opened my glider and took off.

I put all of my strength into fighting him. Then I had to dodge. I was terrified of the sharp teeth. But I gathered a plan. I kept it up.

Dodge, dodge, attack. Dodge, dodge, attack. Dodge, dodge, attack. This kept up for a while. Then he fell to the sea, worn out. The waterbenders froze him in a case of ice. Yes! We won! Etsu was slightly better, with enough energy to fly to the wall at least.

I thanked all of them and with a "Ying Ying!" Etsu was off. When I reached the wall, I saw a figure below me. I headed downwards. It was Iroh, Zuko's Uncle.

I looked at him. He was by a tree. And there was a grave in front of it. It had a picture of a young man. I knew who he was.

He was Lu Ten, Iroh's son who died in the war long ago. I stayed where I was for a bit and watched him. He began to sing a song

Leaves from the vine,

Falling so slow.

Like fragile, tiny shells,

Drifting in the foam.

Little Soldier Boy,

Come marching home.

Brave Soldier Boy,

Comes Marching Home.

"Iroh…" He looked up at me. "Hello, Yang Chen." he said. "Shouldn't you be with your family right now? They have been waiting." "Etsu's been injured and has little energy. I could only make it here, to the front of the wall."

"I see." Iroh said, a bit concerned. "Well, let me escort you back home." "Thanks Iroh." I smiled.

I walked into my house. As soon as I took the first step, Poppy had her arms around me. "Yang Chen! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

A/N: Well, there you have it. Aang was captured by Long Feng! If you were right and have not gloated yet, you may gloat now. This chapter has been edited. Next Chapter; Yang Chen begins her quest with her family to find Aang. Please review, and read the next chapter. It will be out soon!


	6. 6: Team Avatar Without The Avatar

A/N: Hey guys! Before I begin the chapter, I have a special treat. Here replies to my two reviewers on The Second To Last Airbender.

OneLung: Thanks for taking interest in my story! I actually wasn't sure if my last chapter was that good, but apparently you thought it was awesome! I can see you really like my story. Thanks!

ashl3yj0nas43v3r: Wow! You've commented on each chapter! Thanks for the long reviews! I'm glad you like my story. But I don't understand what you mean by saying that you are waiting for something to happen. The story's genre has said action in it since chapter three. But I appreciate how much you like my story!

Okay so there you have it! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Previously on The Second To Last Airbender; Yang Chen travels back to Ba Sing Se hearing that her Father was captured by Long Feng. She has a complicated journey to Ba Sing Se, but makes it there. The chapter ended with Poppy hugging her closely.

"Poppy!" I cried, hugging her back very tight. My best friend shed a tear of happiness and it landed on the back of my robe. "Hello, Yang Chen." I heard my sister's voice say. Poppy and I let go of each other and she stepped to the right to reveal my sister.

"Hello, Kya." Then Teo Jr. and Keoshi hugged me. I hugged them back. I was surprised to see a smile on Kya's face.

Aunt Sukki came in and gave me a soft hug. "Hey, niece! Good to have ya here!" Uncle Sokka said as he hugged me. Toph and The Duke hugged me, too. It was my birthday all over again, except for Dad, and…

_Mom._ Where was she? And then I saw a silhouette on the wall. Not long after I saw the shadow, Mom came out.

She looked the same. Same green robe. Same hair loops, and same pink flower tying them back. But she also looked muck different.

Her eyes were blue with a mix of red to show she had been crying. She didn't have that warm smile of hers she would wear everyday. She looked very, very sad.

But she smiled slightly upon seeing me. "Yang Chen." she whispered, and I ran to her, holding her in a tight embrace.

I told them all about my adventures. Teo Jr. got interested when I mentioned the first Teo. Which surprised me, actually. Teo Jr. is one to drift off into space. If he could earthbend, he wouldn't be that good, not like a rock at all.

But Poppy, Toph, and Dad were the only Earthbenders in the family. Anyway…"And that's when Poppy hugged me right when I stepped in here." "So I guess Etsu should stay here to take some time to heal." Aunt Sukki said.

I sighed. "I guess so." Poppy brightened. "That's fine. We can take Appa!" Appa was my Dad's bison, very sweet. "Okay, so," Uncle Sokka began, "How and where will we find Aang?" "Long Feng lives here in Ba Sing Se, right?" Toph pointed out. "Exactly. But he couldn't be here, he would want to throw us off track. So, let's split up. I'm dividing us into teams. Sukki, Teo Jr., Keoshi and I will be a team. Yang Chen, Poppy, Katara and Kya will be a team. Toph and The Duke, you stay here to look after Etsu."

"Fine by me." Toph and The Duke said at the exact same time. "My team will head to The Island of Chin." Uncle Sokka announced "Why?" Aunt Sukki asked, "You said it was awful there!" "Yes." Sokka replied. "But if Long Feng knows we were once visitors there and they ended up having a day to celebrate Aang after saving them, he might like the idea of making them miserable like that, thinking the Avatar is in danger."

Sukki shrugged. "Maybe your right." "And you guys will go to Omashu. Long Feng may want to overthrow another king while he's at this.

What was Uncle Sokka talking about? Who was Long Feng? "Any questions at all?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, who in the spirit world is Long Feng?" I asked.

Deadly silence. The Uncle Sokka cleared his throat.

"He has been an enemy of us for a long time. He tried to overthrow The Earth King, take control of Ba Sing Se…" "Isn't that two of the same thing?!" I asked impatiently.

"Who cares!?" My clueless Uncle exclaimed. "Anyway, he also killed our friend, Jet. On purpose." "How can someone do that by accident, but spirits! He sounds awful!"

"He sure is." Mom mumbled. We were shocked to hear her speak. But at that moment she looked up and cried, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go find Aang!"

We all got on Appa and before we dropped Uncle Sokka's group off, we agreed to check The Northern Air Temple all together after this. If a whole village and The Fire Nation could get there without a bison, Long Feng could do it as well.

Mom steered Appa on the way to Omashu. "So how are you doing, Mom?" I asked, concerned. "Just fine." Mom said simply. I knew she didn't mean it.

I gave Poppy a look that said "Seriously, how is she?" And she replied with a sad look and a shake of her head as if to say, "Not well at all." But I knew that Mom was doing better, now that we were on the move.

I slid down to where Mom was. She looked at me. Then she looked ahead again and sighed.

"It seems like just yesterday I found Aang in that iceberg. Now look at me. I'm married to him, and I love him so much!" she looked at me, tears in her eyes. "What if I never see him again?"

"We will find him. Mom, he's the _Avatar_! If anyone can escape from an evil man's clutches, he can do it better than anyone." Mom smiled. Then tears ran faster. I took the reins for a while so she could just relax and think.

"Maybe you are right, Yang Chen." Mom turned to me. I smiled and hugged her. Then she took control of the reins.

I got back on the saddle. Kya was looking at herself in the mirror. She breathed onto it. "Oh look! Vapor on my mirror! Yay…Who cares?" Apparently you do, genius.

"What's vapor?" Poppy asked. "Basically air and water together." Kya replied. Mom let out a cry. I elbowed Kya. "Ow!" she yelped. "Idiot." I said. "Oops."

A/N: So there you have it, folks! Next Chapter; They get to Omashu. After a long day of searching for Aang, they have a little fun. Yeah, I'm talking mail chute ride time. I am going to have so much fun writing about that. Anyway, Please review and the next chapter will be out soon! This chapter has been edited. Goodbye for now!


	7. 7: The Man In The Painting

A/N: Hello! I have a new reviewer so here is my message.

Willzling: Thank You! Yeah, I really wanted to say that in the chapter. I'm glad you think it's funny.

Okay, there it is! Again, new reviewers are welcome. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Previously on The Second To Last Airbender; Yang Chen has reunited with the others and they have put together a plan that will hopefully lead them to Aang. They split up and Yang Chen is going to Omashu with Poppy, Kya and Katara. Enjoy!

We got to Omashu in twelve hours . "Okay, ready guys? Where could Dad be?" "Dad?!" Kya laughed, as if it were the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "Not Dad, genius! Long Feng! Dad has no control of where he goes!" I scowled at her. "Whatever!" I said.

I turned to Mom. "You met Long Feng before. Where could he go?" "Sokka!" Mom cried out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow. Poppy looked around to see if Mom was actually calling him and that he was nearby. But no.

"Ummm…Mom? Seriously." I told her. "No, I mean, he said 'Long Feng might want to overthrow another king while he's at it.' He might be in the palace, tricking Bumi into trusting him with the help of another one of his crazy schemes!"

Okay, _Mom_ was a bit crazy. But none of us had the heart to tell her so. Besides, if one of Long Feng's crazy schemes worked, Mom's crazy prediction might be right. It was my Dad. I was desperate.

So to Bumi's palace, we went. Bumi looked at each of us as we entered. I heard of Bumi, but I never actually met him. This was my first time seeing him.

Bumi seemed to recognize Mom right away. "Katara, where is Aang?" Her eyes drooped. "A man named Long Feng captured him." she then looked back up right away. "Did someone come here recently? Long Feng might have given a fake name."

Now _that_ was a good thought. Huge possibility. "I'm afraid not. You are my first visitors in months." Mom's eyes drooped once again. "Oh." she said. Poppy wouldn't give up. "Well, are there new people living here?" "All of the time, young lady." Bumi replied.

"Now, I see Katara has brought some others with her. Please, feel free to introduce yourselves." "Poppy is my name." Poppy told Bumi, bowing. "No need for that. If you are Aang's daughter, you are a welcome guest." "Oh, I'm not his daughter." Poppy said, rising. "Kya and Yang Chen are." She pointed at Kya and I.

I nodded. "I'm Yang Chen." "I'm Kya." said Kya. Bumi nodded. "Nice to meet you. You four are free to search my city for Aang. If you don't find Aang, but find Long Feng , bring him back. I think I can get him to say where he has Aang." "Thank you, Bumi." Mom said.

The sun was setting. We found no trace of Dad _nor _Long Feng. We still walked around Omashu. Then we came to a mail chute.

"Aang would love to go down these chutes." Mom said. She sighed. "I wish he were here right now." "Do you want it to at least _feel_ like he's here right now?" I say, an idea coming into my mind.

Mom nodded.

The next thing we knew, we were going down the mail chutes! Kya and Mom went first in a carrier together. They seemed very scared. Then Poppy and I climbed in.

The carrier began to rock slowly. We got bored of it. "Will it take off in the next million years or so?" Poppy asked lazily. "Oh for the love of…!" I pushed the carrier forward with an airblast.

We screamed as the carrier zoomed like a speeding bullet. Why were Mom and Kya scared anyway? This is so much fun!

We took multiple turns on the chute. "You know," Poppy said with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Staying on the track is getting a little boring." I smiled. "Way ahead of you."

I sent an airblast to the left…which sent us flying off on the right. We were having the time of out lives. I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy how this felt right now, with the wind blowing in my face and an exciting rush going through me.

After our rides, Kya, Poppy, Mom and I reunited back where we got on the carriers. "That was scary." Kya said simply. "I've done it before." Mom said, shrugging. "That was awesome!!" Poppy and I said at the same time.

Mom and Kya raised they're eyebrows. Poppy and I linked arms and smiled. We then headed towards the palace. King Bumi sat on his throne, waiting for one of us to speak.

I stepped forward. "Bumi, we found no trace of my father or Long Feng." Bumi nodded. "I am very sorry to hear that." I could tell he meant that. Bumi continued. "It's getting late, so you can spend the night here and continue your mission tomorrow. In the meantime my guards will double check. Can you give a description of what Long Feng looks like?"

Mom drew a sketch and handed it to Bumi. I looked at the sketch. Long Feng's head was nearly bald, but there was still a circle of his hair on the back of his head. The hair was long and in a braid. He looked mean and strict.

And to think it was only a drawing. I shivered with fear. Poppy put an arm around me. "It scares me, too." she whispered in my ear. If someone told me there was a more understanding friend out there than Poppy, I wouldn't believe them.

The bedroom had two beds. Poppy and I shared one while Mom and Kya shared the other. In the bedroom, all of us were silent. Mom appeared to be lost in though. Poppy drew designs with her finger on the bedspread. They didn't show up of course, but knowing Poppy, if they did, they would be beautiful.

I fixed my eyes on a puddle on the marble floor. Then I saw its water flow gently up…and then down. Up…down. Up…down. Up…down. I then realized Kya was bending the water, very bored. I just lay down. I finally fell asleep.

I was swimming under water. I could see a door straight ahead. Something about it gave me the shivers. Right when I turned away, something forced me into the door. I fell to the hard, stone floor. I looked around.

The man in the painting, Long Feng, came up to me. And then, with an earthbending move, he opened a wall, revealing a prison cell…with Dad inside.

I tried to scream "Dad!" but I couldn't find my voice. Then Long Feng made a small motion with his hands. Men in robes appeared. They all began to charge at me. No problem. I was ready to fight.

But for some reason I wasn't bending. So I had to do without bending, and use a different strategy. I tripped most of them and kicked down others. When I finished them all off, Long Feng had disappeared. And so had Dad. I tried to scream "No!" and the next thing I knew, I was….

"Yang Chen!" Poppy exclaimed. "What's going on?!" I clutched my head. "Bad dream! Bad dream!" "Was it about Dad?" Kya asked, white faced. I nodded. I told them what had happened. "Insane." Kya said. "Interesting." said Mom.

"A hint." Poppy said. "Definitely a hint."

A/N: There it is folks! Sorry it took me so long, I have been so busy. The next chapter will be out soon. Next Chapter; To The Northern Air Temple! The family is running out of options…until another hint arrives. See you all on the next chapter!! This story has been edited.


	8. 8: Scrolls Again

A/N: Hi! I just want to say I love this story. And am proud to say there is yet again a new reviewer!

arizony: Thanks very much! And yeah, pretty obvious, but not long. Curious? Oh you'll see. Suddenly I feel like laughing like a mad person.

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. Previously, on The Second To Last Airbender; Yang Chen, Katara, Poppy and Kya have not had any luck finding Aang or Long Feng in Omashu. At night, Yang Chen had a dream of being in a mysterious lake. To the Northern Air Temple!

"Are we there yet?" Kya asked for the thirteenth time. "No." I grumbled, rubbing my eye in exhaustion. "Quit asking that!" Kya smiled slyly.

"Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" No." "Are we there yet?" "Why you…" I glared at her. "Well if you think it's so easy Kya…" I shoved the reins in her face. "Fine!" she yelled. As she grabbed the reins she looked ahead. Then she smiled. "Hey, we're here!" "Grrrr…" I growled at her, but took the reins back.

I flew us over to the temple. I could hear Uncle Sokka talking to Aunt Suki. "Do you really think Long Feng could have come here?" "I don't know." Aunt Suki told her husband. "There _is_ a possibility."

"Aunt Suki, at this rate, _anywhere_ is a possibility." I told her over my shoulder. Then with a "Yip Yip!" Appa swooped downward towards the temple.

"Kin!" I cried at the sight of him. Appa landed. I jumped off and hugged Kin. "Yang Chen! Back so soon!" Kin looked happy to see me. "Dad was captured. By a ruthless man named Long Feng. Dangerous, too." Kin's happiness turned into concern.

"What made him become so dangerous?" That was the first clueless thing I heard come out of Kin's mouth. But I told him anyway. "He killed a family friend, Jet." Kin's face now became a bit suspicious. "Where did this happen?" " In Ba Sing Se." I replied. "Mom says it was at some secret headquarters. I had a dream that I was there."

Kin now looked…you know what? I wasn't sure. His expression looked suspicious, serious, concerned and _angry_ all at the same time. "Well, we check the temple in case he snuck in." "Good idea." I complimented him.

"Bad idea." I said simply to Kin after an hour of searching the whole temple. All we saw was what exactly what I saw on my tour of the place. "Well, Sorry!" Kin exclaimed innocently. "Good." I replied.

We met the others near the sanctuary, they had no luck either. "Oh, well," Poppy sighed, "We'll just have to keep looking." "I guess so." I said miserably.

That night, we gathered in a little circle, talking. But the pauses were long, each conversation was short. "I'll be right back." Kin said. He got up and left.

"So…how long has Kin been your boyfriend?" Kya asked. I could feel my cheeks burn as hot as flames. "He's…_not_…my…boyfriend." I replied through gritted teeth. "Whatever." Kya laughed, obviously entertained.

Fifteen minutes later, Kin came back. "Kin! What took you so long?" I asked him. He placed a scroll in my hand. "Not another one!" I groaned. I opened it and read it.

Dear Yang Chen,

Come back to Ba Sing Se. See us and we'll tell you what to do! Hurry! Time is wasting!

Love,

Toph and The Duke

"It's from The Duke and Toph! They need me to come back to Ba Sing Se!" "Really? Why?" Kin asked. "Yeah, why?" Kya asked as well. I shrugged. "They didn't say." I looked at Kin. "Where did you get this?" I asked. "I just left to talk to my Dad and on the way back here, a messenger hawk came with this." Kin replied.

"HAWKY!!" Uncle Sokka cried. We stared at him. He looked like a five year old who just found a pile of candy as big as his house. We stared at him. "…Right." Kin said.

"We'll come with you to Ba Sing Se." Mom told me. "No, it said Yang Chen, not Yang Chen and the rest of the group. This is my journey. Alone." "Aw, Miss Independent!" Kya said in a baby tone.

"Shut up." I snapped. "Well, you do have a point." Mom said sadly. "I'll be back with Dad, Mom!" I told her. She smiled at that, and so did everyone else. We went to bed shortly after.

That morning, Uncle Sokka woke us up. "Guys! I found an awesome drink! Want some of it for breakfast?" "Sure!" Poppy and I said, but everyone else said that they would pass.

"Did you drink it?" Mom asked. "No, but I recognize it!" Uncle Sokka said, handing us each as glass. Mom glared at him. "As what…" It was just when Poppy and I took a sip.

"Mmmm." Poppy licked her lips. "This is very thirst quenching!" I added. Mom's face looked terrified. "SOKKA YOU IDIOT!!!" "Glad to see you like the cactus juice!" Uncle Sokka told us.

Uh oh. Mom told us the story of Uncle Sokka and his cactus juice before. Suddenly I felt woozy. "Giant fireball heading to kill us all!" Poppy said, looking at the sun. "Yay!" we said together.

"Sokka, when I get my hands on you I'm going to…" Mom gave him a hateful look. I didn't remember much after that. All I remembered was waking up to Mom.

"Uncle Sokka has learned his lesson." She told me. "Good." I told her. "I'll miss that awesome taste though." Poppy said. "Agreed." I told her. "Note to self, never drink cactus juice." Mom mumbled to herself.

I sat up and everyone gathered together. "So, before I go, I want to know more about this Jet person. What is he like?" I asked. Poppy, Kya, Keoshi and Teo Jr. agreed. Even Kin was interested.

"Well," Uncle Sokka began, "At first he tried to flood a village. The Fire Nation was in it, he didn't even stop to think that innocent people lived there. Back then, he was all about revenge." he smiled. "And Katara had a crush on him." he added.

Mom's face flushed. "I did for a bit." she admitted. "But I obviously loved Aang more the whole time, didn't I?" she asked. Mom burned Uncle Sokka there.

Uncle Sokka gave her a look. "Yes, I never thought my sister would marry the Avatar." "Like I did as well, genius. You don't exactly find an airbender frozen in an iceberg and know right away you'll marry him!" Mom informed her brother in a know-it-all tone. "What do you mean you liked Jet for a bit, Mom?" Kya asked.

Mom straightened up. "Before he tried to flood the village that's when I liked him. I didn't like him in that way since. But I do miss Jet." "I do, too." Uncle Sokka said. Mom looked at him like he was insane. Well, he is.

"You do?" she asked. "Kind of. In the end he didn't deserve to die." Silence for a moment. I stood up. "Well, I should go." I said. "Okay." Mom said. I hugged everyone goodbye. After I hugged Kin, Kya leaned forward and said "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" she whispered, giggling.

"Get a life." I whispered back. Then I got on to Appa. "Yip Yip!" The way I said it gave me shivers. My voice was never so serious, never so certain. But that was exactly the way I felt as well. I was also a bit scared.

A/N: Oh the sweetness! Notice the Yang Chen and Kin shipping right there? Yeah, that's a little something I like to call 'Yang Cin' Pathetic, but it was the first thing that came to my mind! But how can you be so sure they will be together? Next Chapter; Yang Chen gets to Toph and The Duke and reunites with the now well Etsu! But questions come up a the wrong time, for Yang Chen feels her Father getting closer with every step of the way. The next chapter will be up before 2009. That is a vow. And also, I have a poll asking this question; Who is your favorite Second To Last Airbender Character? Feel free to vote! See you all soon!!


	9. 9: The Dream And The Twist

A/N: I was true to my word! Yay! Here we are! We are starting to get to the main point of this quest. And I have a new reviewer!

Katara112: Thanks! It means a lot to hear you say that, I love your story!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Previously on The Second To Last Airbender; Yang Chen receives another scroll from Toph and The Duke! She goes to Ba Sing Se once again…alone. Here we go! One chapter coming right up!

I ran into the house. "Yang Chen!" Toph greeted me with a hug, The Duke did as well. Toph opened her mouth to speak, but then I looked out at the courtyard. "_Etsu!_" I ran to her. I stroked her in greeting. She returned the greeting with a roar.

Toph and The Duke followed me outside. Toph opened her mouth once more, but I interrupted. "As soon as I got the scroll I came here right away. Sorry I wasn't quicker, but Uncle Sokka-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toph exclaimed, holding up both hands, signaling me to stop talking.

"What scroll?" Toph asked. "Are you forgetting I can't write?" "I can!" The Duke reminded her. "True," Toph told him. "But we didn't send you any scroll whatsoever!" I was utterly stunned!

"Well, read this." I say, ready to give the scroll to Toph. She waves a hand in front of her face. "Sorry." I say, blushing. I give it to The Duke. He reads the scroll aloud. "Hmm." Toph said when he had finished.

"So…" "We may know why this person wants you to come back. There is a place Aang might be." My heart becomes as light as a feather. "Really?" I ask. Toph nodded. "Lake Laogai."

"I dreamed I was there." I said. "Then go there." she told me. She gave me directions. I was amazed at how well she was at giving directions for someone who was blind, but she saw with her feet, so of course she could!

I walked the long route to Lake Laogai. Actually, it wasn't that long. It just felt like it. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I was very scared. Then I approached the lake. Before I could look for an entrance, I saw something. I saw rows of men in robes. The didn't look up. I stood for a moment. Then I realized they were going to attack. When they did, it meant one thing for sure.

_Dad was here._

I continued to trip, punch and blow the men away. Piece of cake. Then I saw one man remaining. He had a nearly bald head, but there was an oval of hair in the back attached to a braid.

Then it hit me. This was the guy in Mom's painting. This was the man in my dream. This was Long Feng.

Long Feng smiled. I glared at him. "Where is my Father?" I demanded. "Excuse me?" Long Feng asked. He pretended to look curious and innocent, but his smile widened. He was obviously faking.

"I know that you're lying! Where is he?!" I was in no mood to play games with this monster. And then, I heard a voice. "Yang Chen?!" The voice was muffled, but familiar. I knew who it was immediately. "DAD!!" I cried.

Long Feng made an Earthbending move, and from the ground came a small cell. But in it was Dad. I smiled and could feel tears trickle down my cheeks. I should be angry right now, very angry. But to see Dad here, to know he was alive and well made me so happy.

"You will not get him back so easily, you know." Long Feng sneered. I turned back to him. "Who are you anyway, little girl?" He talked like I was a baby! Well, since when has a baby learned to do this? I blast him against a wall of rock so hard I see tears of pain in his eyes.

"You're most innocent looking nightmare." I replied. He got up. "Then let this battle begin."

I took a stance. Long Feng sent multiple rocks heading my way. Dad watched us battle, fear in his eyes. I ran around in a circle, dodging the rocks as they came. Air blasts were good, very healthy for my next move.

My running eventually created a tornado. I took control of it. I moved it towards Long Feng. He looked fearful. Then I apparently succeeded the battle once I felt the tornado overcome him. I stopped the tornado.

Wait a minute, where was Long Feng? I heard the ground open behind me. I turn to see Long Feng, sending a huge rock my way. I screamed. I ran. It was only feet away from me when I stopped, out of breath.

I jumped over the boulder. Phew! Just made it! Then I put him between two air disks and he goes flying. He hit's the ground hard. He is very angry now.

He walks towards me. I try to get up, but as I do, he traps my arms and legs in the earth. I'm doomed!

Dad looks at me, fear in his eyes, along with tears. I mouthed to him "I'm sorry Dad." "Don't be." he mouthed back.

I look back at Long Feng. I knew that this was it. It really was. And then, something amazing happened. Two hooks appeared at Long Feng feet, forcing him to the ground. Long Feng's arms came down, forcing him to free me.

Long Feng's fall revealed a young man. He had brown eyes with hair to match. His hair was shaggy and full. He was very handsome. Dad's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my spirits…" he said. Huh? What was going on here? I turned to the man. "Thanks." I told him. "Your welcome." he replied. His voice was beautiful as well.

"Hello, Long Feng. Long time no see." he said to Long Feng. Wait a minute, I think I'm getting a good picture of what is going on…

"Well, well, well." Long Feng said to the man, smiling. "Good to see you again, Jet." Jet?! I think I'm going to faint!

A/N: Well, there you have it. Jet is ALIVE! I had this planned from the beginning. And by the way, I have some news. The Second To Last Airbender will be a series, and it will have five volumes! Yay! You don't have to worry about writer's block. I have everything planned out. Next Chapter; Jet is alive? Well, what has he been up to all these years? Find out in the next chapter! It's coming soon!


	10. Jet's Tale

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Previously on The Second To Last Airbender; Yang Chen finds Aang…and Long Feng. Right when Long Feng is about to win the fight, Jet comes in and saves her! He's alive! Now, let's read the chapter!

I couldn't believe it. "You're…_Jet_!?" I asked shakily. I felt like I had seen a ghost. Jet didn't answer. He kept his attention on Long Feng. I then turned to Long Feng as well.

"Where have you been all this time?" Long Feng asked Jet. He acted as if this was a little chat at a tea party rather than a battle for the Avatar. "What's it to you?" Jet shot back.

Long Feng's face darkened. He took a stance. "This time you won't come back!" he yelled. He sent a boulder to Jet. I grabbed Jet' sleeve and used a gust of wind to get us away from the giant rock.

"Thanks." Jet said to me. "You save my life, I save yours." I replied. The boulder was still in the air. Long Feng began to take control of it. But right then, the rock charged back at him.

Seeing Long Feng running around screaming with the boulder chasing him made Jet and I laugh so hard we fell on the floor laughing. And then I saw that Dad was the one controlling the boulder with a big smile on his face.

Dad stopped the boulder. Long Feng appeared to be very dizzy. He took a few lazy steps back, unaware how close he had been to the edge of Lake Laogai.

Not realizing this, Long Feng fell into the lake with a plop. Right when that happened, Dad used the boulder to break his cell. And then Dad, Jet and I made a run for it.

We made it to the house. The Duke's mouth dropped open, and so did Toph's. "Jet!" they both cried.

We all sat down at the dining table, eating. "So, Jet," I began. "What happened? How did you survive?" Jet took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Katara's water actually _did_ work. Just not right away. After many hours, I realized I was going to survive.

"I decided I should hide in Lake Laogai for a bit. I lived in an abandoned room. It was apparently quite useless to the Dai Li.

"I then realized there were meetings going on. A young and beautiful woman was leading them. When I saw her, I thought I had fallen in love all over again…until I realized she was fire nation."

Dad spat out his water. "Princess Azula?! You were falling in love with _her_?!" "I didn't know she was Fire Nation, okay?!" Jet yelled.

Silence. "Okay, okay." Toph said. "Go on." Jet sighed before continuing.

"I realized she and Long Feng were planning a coup. I knew you guys would stop the coup, so I didn't worry about it.

"Then I heard The Dai Li saying they needed to destroy the entrance to the lake. As you know, it was also the exit. I needed to get out as quick as possible.

"I disguised myself as a Dai Li agent and got out of the lake with no problem. After getting out of there, I started a new life…again."

"As a Dai Li agent?" Toph asked. "No, that was only to get out of Lake Laogai." Jet replied. "So what about you guys?"

"Azula is in jail, we all got married and have started families, and we had the shock to see that you've been alive all these years."

"I see. Who's Yang Chen's mother? It's obvious Aang is her Dad." "Katara." Aang told him. "Really?" Jet asked, not sounding that surprised.

"I didn't find it so shocking that they got together, but Sokka completely freaked out!" Toph told Jet. He laughed. "I can picture that." "Yeah, Katara and I got glances from him for a long time." Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"How long?" I asked Dad. "Until your Mother had a private talk with him. He never complained again." "What happened during the private talk?" "No one knows." Toph and Aang said at the exact same time.

It was The Northern Air Temple all over again. We all shared stories and laughed and we were having a great time.

One hour later, I walked into the courtyard. I let my eyes wander around the place until they landed on Jet. He was sitting on one of the benches, staring at the sunset.

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down. "So," I began. "Why did you do it?" He looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Why didn't you get out of Lake Laogai when you realized you would live?" He sighed. "Yang Chen, this is none of your concern! The lake was packed with Dai Li agents making sure no one got in or out!" "So why didn't you fight them?"

" I was hurt!" "And healed!" I added. "But why didn't you get out of there to help stop the coup at least? That was weeks after you started hiding in the lake, wasn't it?"

"Your family took care of it, didn't they?" "Barely!" I said. "Dad barely made it out there alive! Ba Sing Se fell! It was only until Sozin's Comet when it was saved!"

Jet looked shocked. He slouched in his seat and sighed. After five minutes of silence, he said, "I'm sorry." I looked at him. "It's fine. All is well now, and your alive." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

We then returned back inside the house. Dad was blowing out the candles. "Bedtime already?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay, Dad." He hugged me back. We stayed like that for a bit.

Then I helped him blow out the candles. After that, we went to bed. I lay there for a bit.

Tomorrow we would be at the Air Temple. The family would be reunited again, and then I'd go on my travels again.

Then I realized something. Toph and The Duke didn't write the scroll. Who did? It must have been a friend if they had helped us.

Maybe it was Jet. His timing at Lake Laogai had been so perfect it was almost scary. That was a possibility.

Or maybe it was Dad. Maybe he was able to send us a letter right under Long Feng's nose. Oh come on, Yang Chen. That's impossible. Or maybe it was…

I lay there in silence, thinking. And then I realized who it was.

I then closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I'll admit it's not my best chapter, but nothing is perfect. Please no flames for the Jetzula! *gets down on knees* I'm begging you! Anyway, so there is the chapter! Next chapter: Team Avatar reunites. And who wrote the scroll?


	11. 11: Mission Number One Complete

A/N: Last chapter until the second volume! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Previously on The Second To Last Airbender; Jet tells his tale. Toph and The Duke didn't write the scroll. Then who?

I held Etsu's reins as tight as I could, my hands were shaking with excitement. "Are you cold?" Jet asked. "No. I'm fine." I replied. "Can you see them?" Jet and I were riding Etsu to the Northern Air Temple while Toph, The Duke and Dad were on Appa.

Jet looked behind him. "No. Should we wait?" "No. I can see the temple from here." I said. He looked at it. "Wow…I've never seen an air temple before." "Amazing, isn't it?" I asked proudly. Jet nodded.

Many people looked up as we landed. "Yang Chen!" Aunt Suki hugged me. I looked up to see Uncle Sokka, gaping at the sight of Jet. "Katara!" he cried.

Mom came running out. "Sokka! What is-" she stopped when she saw me. We hugged. Mom opened her mouth to speak again, but when she saw Jet at that moment, nothing came out.

"You…Your…_alive_?!" she gasped. Jet nodded. They stood in still silence. Then Mom hugged him tightly.

"Yang Chen, where's your father?" Uncle Sokka looked suspiciously at Jet. "He's on his way." I said.

The second I turned around, a rock wall blocked me. I gasped and took a stance. Then the wall came down to reveal Poppy.

She smiled at me. I laughed. "I see you've been practicing?" She nodded. I hugged her. "It's good to see you." "You too."

"Yang Chen!" Teo Jr. and Keoshi cried at once upon seeing me. We had a group hug.

"Hi Yang Chen!" "Hi Teo, Jing." I greeted the couple. I then heard a roar behind me. I turned around. There was Appa, and getting off was Toph, The Duke, and Dad.

Poppy rushed to greet her parents. I turned to call Mom, let her know Dad was here. Then I realized she had already found him.

They stood there for a second. Then they ran to each other and Mom jumped into Dad's arms. I smiled at the sight. Then I felt a hand slip into mine.

"I see you found your Dad," Kin said. "Glad to see he's okay." Without taking my eyes off of Mom and Dad, I said to him:

"You sent the scroll, didn't you? You knew all about Lake Laogai and it's past and decided it was worth a shot to see if Dad was there. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own. I guess I was an idiot." I turned to him. "Yes, you were." Before he could answer, I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"He's not your boyfriend. Yeah, sure." Kya said. "No, he isn't." I whispered back.

I climbed onto Etsu. "Goodbye everyone! I'll see you soon!" Everyone waved goodbye to me. "Ying ying!" Etsu took to the skies.

This was quite a journey for me. It was dangerous, scary, and awesome all at the same time. And the best part is, it isn't over yet.

A/N: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! The Second To Last Airbender 2-Sisters is coming in February! The Second To Last Airbender will have five volumes, just to let you know. Here is the full summary for The Second To Last Airbender 2-Sisters.

Princess Azula escapes from prison unexpectedly, and Yang Chen and her family need to stop her before she takes the throne as Firelord. In the meantime, Kya gets sick of trying to find "the perfect guy" and chooses an arranged marriage. Yang Chen is surprised, but decides to stay out of it…until she finds out who the guy is.

Okay, guys see you all when volume two comes out in February! Bye for now!


End file.
